We Were The Lucky Ones
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: PreRENT Mimi is a fifteen yr old immigrant who is raped in the city after her brother disappears. She doesn't know any english and she's lost beyond hope. Angel teaches Mimi how to live on her own and Mimi teaches Angel to be himself.


_(Okay, so...my computer is stupid and I can't use accents and the little squiggles over the 'n' when I'm writing the spanish. Sorry. I know that ano without the squiggle means anus and I'm sorry I can't fix it. Please forgive me. Also, spanish is my second language, and although I've taken about 3 years of it, I haven't quite mastered it yet. We're still learning the imperfect tense and I'm still studying the preterit forms. If I've made any huge mistakes, let me know in a review or email and I'll do what I can to fix it. Enjoy.Look below for translation btw...)_

_**(Disclaimer: Alquilo...It means "I rent" in spanish...heee heee)**_

CHAPTER ONE

The girl on the hospital bed was tiny and her miniscule frame shook violently. He didn't know whether it was from the cold or from fear or, more than likely, a good combination of both. Recent immigrants, such as this young girl, usually had no clue as to what to do once they arrived in the city. Many ended up robbed, beaten--even murdered. Or, as in this girl's case, raped. The young man approached her and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Me llamo Angel. Y usted? Mimi, no?"

"Si, si. Mimi Marquez." the girl mumbled, shrinking back from Angel.

"No necesitas tener miedo. No quiero lastimarte. Quiero ayudarte. Si quieres." Mimi eyed him cautiously. Angel couldn't blame her for being scared of men after what had just happened to her. But he had meant what he said. He had no intention of hurting her.

"G--gracias, Angel." she finally stuttered. Angel led her into the lobby so he could fill out her release papers. Angel had been determined to help immigrants like Mimi since his sister had been raped and murdered years earlier. He worked in conjunction with the hospitals and shelters in the area--which gave him his AZT prescription for free in exchange for his helping the victims learn enough english to get them started, help them find a job and a place to live, or merely give them a hot meal and a warm bed for a few nights.

"Ah, the Angel of Avenue B...here for another one?" asked Anna, one of the nurses, handing him a clipboard.

"Yes, I am. Poor little thing's scared to death." he said, wrapping his arm around shivering little Mimi.

"Well," Anna said to Mimi, who couldn't understand her anyway, "You're in good hands darling." she put her hand on Mimi's cheek and smiled. Mimi gave a small, sad smile back and Angel kissed the top of her head.

"Oh good, Angel, you're here." Dr. Martinez said, coming around the corner.

"Good to see you again Doc." Angel said.

"Terrible that it has to be under such circumstances of course." he said quietly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news about this one." he added. "Her bloodtests just arrived back from the labs and--"

"Oh no, God, not another one." Angel sighed, looking down at Mimi. The girl's gaze shifted here and there.

"I'm afraid so. Here--" he said, handing Angel a pill bottle and a black beeper. "You know how it works." he sighed.

"Of course...How long will this last her?"

"Until the end of the month. And Angel, this girl might need more help than the rest usually do. We can't find any family, and she can't be more than thirteen."

"Well, let's find out...Cuantos anos tienes?" Angel asked Mimi.

"Quince." she replied in a whisper.

"She's fifteen." Angel translated. "Y tu familia? Donde estan?"

"En Puerto Rico. Mi hermano me traino aqui dos semanas pasadas."

"Her family's in Puerto Rico. Her brother brought her here two weeks ago. Y donde esta tu hermano?"

"No se." she whimpered.

"Esta bien." Angel assured her. "She doesn't know where he is. I can bring her home with me. She looks starved to death and she probably hasn't slept in a bed in her life. Cuando comiste ultimo?" he asked.

"Comi un poco dos dias pasadas." she admitted meekly. "No comi desde entonces."

"She hasn't eaten in two days. I've gotta get her home."

"Goodnight, Angel. Good luck, Mimi." Anna said, giving Mimi a hug.

"Everything will be alright," Angel told her as they left the hospital. "Your Angel will take care of you."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

_"Me llamo Angel. Y usted? Mimi, no?" _**My name's Angel. And you? Mimi, right?**

_"Si, si. Mimi Marquez." the girl mumbled, shrinking back from Angel. _**Yes, yes. Mimi Marquez.**

_"No necesitas tener miedo. No quiero lastimarte. Quiero ayudarte. Si quieres." _**You don't need to be afraid. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you. If you want.**

_Cuando comiste ultimo?" he asked. _**When did you eat last?**

_"Comi un poco dos dias pasadas." she admitted meekly. "No comi desde entonces."_** I ate a little 2 days ago. I haven't eaten since.**


End file.
